I Trust You
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Monica and Chandler fluff. Slightly suggestive content. R&R Please


I thought about giving this a T-Rating but I don't really think it's necessary. Slightly sexual content but nothing too bad. Still, if you're not comfortable with that, don't read. Everyone else, enjoy!

Italics are either Monica or Chandlers thoughts. But you'll be able to figure out who without a problem.

_The last thing I heard last night was his voice. And the last thing I felt was his touch. I remember falling asleep in his arms on the couch. He must have put me to bed. Did he put me into my sweats too? I'm just gonna ask him later. Where is he anyway? Damn it! 14:23. How can I sleep that long? Great, now you're asking yourself questions. Man, I really need hug. Or a kiss would be great too. Maybe he's waiting for me._

_Yes! He's there. Wow. His lips are so incredibly soft. His strong, protecting arms around me. He makes me feel so safe. Mhh, and he tastes so good._

''Good morning, babe.'' _I adore his smile. It lights up my world._

''Good morning.'' _I can't stop smiling._

_He's wet and wears only a towel around his waist. And he smells like men's cologne. He must have just gotten out of the shower._

''You smell so good.'' _I just had to tell him._

''Thanks. I would've asked you to join me in the shower but I wanted to let you sleep.''

_Great. I missed that because of sleeping. Does he have to shower everytime I'm asleep?_

''You should've asked me. I would never trade in showering with you for sleep.''

''Next time I'll ask you. I promise.''

''Thanks for putting me to bed last night.''

''No problem.''

''Did you put me into sweats?''

''Yeah, I thought you might be more comfortable in sweats. Was I not supposed to?''

''Supposed to undress me? That's more than ok. Do you still think you have to ask for my permission to do that?''

''Well, I wanna leave you, your privacy.'' _I can't believe how sweet he his._

''You're part of my privacy, Chandler. You're a part of me. I love you.''

''There are no words that describe how much I love you.''

_I just have to kiss him now. The kiss turns stronger than I thought. He sure knows what I like. He can keep his hand in my hair forever if he wants too. His strong arms lift me up and he makes me sit down on the table. Man, he sure knows his art. I can't control myself anymore. I'm wrapping my legs around his waist. Oops, there goes the towel. Suddenly he pulls away slightly._

''What?''

''I dropped my towel.'' _Don't you think I can see that?_

''Fine with me.'' _I don't think I ever spoke so seductively. He grins slightly._

''Well, then let me lock the door.'' _Good idea. He quickly locks the door._

''Now where were we?'' _3 years, we've been together and he still pushes my buttons like on our first night._

''I think, we were here...'' _I kiss him deeply and run my hands through his wet hair. We both get lost in each other. I can feel the little scar on his bottom lip he got ''in a fight'' as he claims. I kinda like it, it makes his lips even more special than they already are. I know he doesn't feel it anymore so I do something I always wanted to do. I'm biting his lip..._

_She tastes so incredible. But wait... Is she biting my lip? Since I proposed to her, it's like she can't keep her hands of me. Is commitment so sexy to her? I should really stop thinking now. She breaks the kiss and looks at me. I can tell what she wants. I slowly pull her out of her shirt and start to kiss her neck._

''Right here. Right now,'' _she whispers in my ear._

''Really?'' _I mean she's still sitting on the table._

''Really.'' _I take the chance and start to slowly remove her pants._

''Are you really sure about this?'' _I just wanna make sure._

''I need you, Chandler. So bad.'' _she whispers and starts to kiss my neck and my chest._

_Wow. Being married is better than I thought..._

''Well, well, well. Mr and Mrs Bing. The hottest married couple ever.'' _I look at her while she's putting on her underwear again. She hands me my towel._

''Only because Mr Bing is so sexy that Mrs Bing couldn't control herself.'' _What did she just say?_

''I was talking about us.''

''So was I, baby.'' _she kissed me deeply and didn't stop until I did._

''Don't get any thoughts, Babe. It's afternoon and we should get dressed. And you, sleepyhead should eat something.''

''Fine. But you should be aware of what you just stopped.''_ What the hell is going on with her?_

''I am.'' _I replied softly and gave her a quick kiss._

''Now let's go get dressed.'' _I turned and realized she wasn't coming._

''Get in there!''

''Make me.'' _she grins._

''Alright.'' _I walk over to her, throw her over my shoulder and start walking towards the bedroom. She laughs and playfully slaps my back. As I get into the bedroom, I throw her onto the bed. She's still laughing._

''That was rude.''

''You could've walked.'' _I'm already wearing boxers._

''And you could've finished what needed to be finished: me.'' _she slaps my butt as I bend down to reach the bottom drawer._

''Yeah, whatever.''

_She finally starts to get dressed._

''The guys should be at the coffeehouse, I think I'm gonna eat there. Are you coming with me?'' _she looks at me, zipping up her pants._

''Sure.''

Later the two were sitting in Central Perk. Chandler was talking to Joey and Monica was talking to Phoebe and Rachel.

''Joey, did you ever do it on a table with a usually classy women and you didn't even bring it up?''

''Why? did you?''

''Kinda.''

''Wow. Congratulations, man. But Monica doesn't seem like someone who'd do that.''

''I know. Lately, she's all over me all the time.''

''I'm gonna get some coffee do you want anything, baby?'' Monica turned to Chandler.

''No, thanks,'' he replied and she kissed him deeply and stood up.

''See?'' Chandler turned to Joey again.

''Wow.''

''I love that, but I'd really like to know what brought that up.''

''Since when does she behave like this?''

''Well, it got more since the wedding. Commitment must be really sexy to her.''

''I guess you married the right women, dude,'' Joey padded Chandlers back.

''Yeah,'' Chandler smiled.

Monica sat down next to Chandler, smiled at him and turned to continue talking to Rachel. They were talking silently so Chandler, who was still talking to Joey, wouldn't hear them.

''I can't believe you did that,'' Rachel laughed.

''I know.''

''You're really crazy about him, aren't you?''

''Yeah. I just can't keep my hands off him and one thing led to another...''

''Wow. Was it good?''

''It was amazing.''

''So tell me, just outta curiosity. You had a lot of guys. Is Chandler really the best? I mean better than Fun Bobby, or Pete, or Richard?''

''Not that this really matters, but yes. Better than all of them combined.''

''Wow. I've never thought I'd say this to Chandlers wife but you're a very lucky lady.''

''I really am. I'm saying that every day,'' she smiled.

Later, Monica and Chandler were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie.

''I'm sorry about before,'' Monica looked at him.

''What do you mean?''

''For attacking you like that.''

''I really enjoyed you attacking me,'' he smiled.

''It really was amazing.''

''Yeah, it was,'' they both smiled.

''I've just got one question,'' Chandler started.

''Shoot.''

''Ever since we got married. You've been all over me, all the time. Not that I don't like that, because really I do but you're doing stuff you've never done with me before and I just wanna know what brought that up.''

''I think it's that I trust you more.''

''I still don't get it.''

''Well, I'm doing these things because I'm more in love with you than ever. And with you, I'm doing things that I've never done before because I trust you more than anyone else in this world. You're the one. And I'm doing things with you that I only wanna do with the man of my dreams. I've never done things like that because deep inside, I knew they weren't the love of my life and I never even wanted them as much as I wanted you. Because you are the love of my life, Chandler and with you, I wanna do all those things. And it's true that I can't keep my hands off you, especially since we're married now because I'm committed to you now and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together. But life is short, so I wanna enjoy the time as much as I can.''

She kissed him softly.

''I love you, Monica.''

''I love you too, Chandler.''

They both smiled, Chandler kissed her and she rested her head on his chest.

A/N: Do you think this is ok with a K-Rating or should it be T? I'm still not sure, so please tell me. xxx


End file.
